Salad for The Young Man's Soul
by TheBonBon
Summary: AU It's been four long years since Boruto and Sarada had seen each other. The only memories they have are not particularly favorable and neither are too excited to be in the company of the other. When they are suddenly paired up for an important assignment that will determine whether they graduate Konoha University or not, will they be able to set aside their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All property of Kishimoto. I own nothing. Because if I did there would have been an explanation on how all those couples got together at the end of the manga..not just Naruto and Hinata. I need answers dammit!

Pairings: BorutoxSarada, and I'm up for suggestions for the rest (convince me buehehe)

Summary: AU It's been four long years since Boruto and Sarada had seen each other. The only memories they have are not particularly favorable and neither are too excited to be in the company of the other. When they are suddenly paired up for an important assignment that will determine whether they graduate Konoha University or not, will they set aside their differences long enough to earn a passing grade? "I said you're not exactly a she devil!" "...I guess you're not such an idiot after all."

And without further ado...let's go ahead and jump right in!

* * *

"And that concludes this weeks lecture on molecular cell biology. Leave your term papers on my desk before you walk out of this hall. Unless you are content with not passing this course, in which case you need to re-evaluate your priorities."

There was a shuffling of bags and the scraping of chairs as the students all made to get up from their seats. Dr. Yamanaka began to pack her own briefcase-more like cram it with her students' papers- when a passing student caught her eye. 'Well if it isn't the little brat!' Ino grinned to herself and quickly made to follow the young woman out of the building. Before she could lose sight of the girl, Ino called out to her excitedly. "Hey! Where do you think you're going without properly greeting your godmother huh?"

The dark-haired girl abruptly stopped. "Crap," she muttered to herself, "And here I was, thinking I could get away with this unnoticed." Readjusting her glasses and forcing a smile onto her face, she turned around to greet her overly excited and over-bearing godmother. "Hey there auntie..."

Ino was always ecstatic at seeing her god-daughter; but each time she felt even prouder and amazed at how beautiful Sarada Uchiha was becoming every passing year. Sarada's shiny black hair was waist length and swayed with every movement of her head. Her dark eyes and fair skin were the mirror image of her father, if Sasuke had been a woman. Despite physical appearances to her father, Sarada had the benevolence and intelligence of her mother; dedicated and downright genius were only a few of the characteristics Sakura had passed down to her daughter. The cute little sprout had certainly blossomed into a beauty with brains and prodigious talent. "You're definitely your parents' daughter..." Ino sighed.

"What was that?"

"I said, how are your parents Sarada-chan?"

Sarada tucked a loose strand of her onyx hair behind her ear. "Same as always. Dad is out of the country again on some diplomatic missions. Mom is busy with her research at the hospital. There really isn't anything new to report." She switched her bag over to her other shoulder and crossed her arms in front of her, narrowing her eyes. "And because I know you will ask me, yes I'm fine, yes school is going great, yes I'm graduating as a pre-med major this year, no I don't have a boyfriend and no I will not date your son."

Ino clenched her teeth. "Why you sassy-! I take back all the nice things I just thought about you, little brat! And what is wrong with dating my son anyway?"

"What's wrong is that Inojin and I are like siblings auntie! I've told you before..there's no way we would ever see each other as more than that. Otherwise it'd just be gross and awkward for everyone." Sarada shuddered at the mere thought. Looking back up at Ino, she gave her a small smile. "Besides, if I ever dated Inojin then I would have to be nice to you and respect you, as would you towards me. And where's the fun in that?"

Ino smirked and put her hand on her hip. "Guess you're right sprout. Between family gatherings, medical conferences and now you taking my class this semester, I'm sure I'll get more than enough of my fill of you and your large forehead of a mother."

"You're one to talk Aunt Piggy." Ino felt a vein pop in her forehead. 'This,' she thought while letting out a tired sigh, 'This is my goddaughter. This is the child I must cherish and protect and mentor for the rest of my natural life. It's like dealing with Sasuke and Sakura at their worst...at the same time. Kami what did I get myself into?'

Sarada shifted her weight to her other leg and glanced at her phone. "Sorry auntie but I have to go. Already running late for my next class." She put her phone back in her bag and turned to go before Ino put her hand on Sarada's shoulder. "Before you go, I just wanted to let you know that next weekend I'm having a party at our house. Inojin is turning twenty-two and I'm using that as an excuse to invite everyone over to celebrate."

"You're using your son as an excuse-?"

"Shut it you. Anyway, I sent Sakura a message letting her know the details but I figure I should tell you as well. So I expect to see you all there. I know your father will be back from the Sand Village by then. Hopefully he isn't too tired from his trip to join us. And let your brother know as well. Haven't really seen him since his birthday last month."

Sarada grimaced. Her younger brother, Sora, would not have to be convinced to go; he loved any opportunity that allowed him to challenge Shikadai to a public match of shogi. Her father rarely, if ever, went out anywhere that wasn't work related. Frankly, she didn't know how her cheerful and bright of a mother had ended up with her serious, workaholic of a father. Another mystery left for another time.

Ino noticed the change in mood and guessed the source of it. "Just try to convince Sasuke to go. It will definitely be worth the trouble." And with that she let go of Sarada's shoulder, gave her a wink and turn around to head in the opposite direction. The younger woman was left standing there, wondering what on earth her godmother had meant by that. If there was anything Sakura had taught her daughter, it was to beware of Ino and her winks. It usually meant she was up to something and that was either extremely good or devastatingly bad. Poor Uncle Sai.

Suddenly the clock tower struck 5 o'clock. Without sparing another thought to whatever her godmother was scheming, Sarada made a dash for her next class: History of Surgical Practices. If she sprint there, maybe she could still make it time, and maybe- just maybe- Doctor Tsunade Senju, Ph.D, Director of Konoha Hospital and resident badass, would not make her the surgical practice dummy.

Miles above Konoha, a plane could be seen preparing to make its descent into the bustling city below. And inside that plane, a blonde twenty-two year old was clutching desperately at his younger sisters hand.

"Hey big brother...it'll be alright. You'll see. Before you know it the plane will be on the ground, safe and sound." The young girl turned her blue eyes toward the brother in question and smiled sweetly at him. Her shoulder length black hair had a bluish tint to it that made it seem almost lavender in the lightning inside the plane. Himawari laid her other hand over her older brothers clammy one in yet another effort to reassure him.

Boruto silently appreciated this gesture, but gave his sister a look that clearly said, "you will not speak of this to anyone." His sister nodded silently before giggling to herself. Boruto ignored this and tried to shift his thoughts to something other than the fact that they were basically suspended in midair thousands of feet below the ground. He glanced behind their row to see his father in similar predicament as himself, holding on to this mothers arm desperately while burying his head into Hinata's thick hair. Hinata, for her part was gently rubbing Naruto's back while whispering "it's ok" repetitively.

Boruto faced forward again and forced his mind to think of Konoha. He had not been back home in over four years. His family had had to move to Uzushiogakure along with their father, in an effort to resurrect the village which had been destroyed by war. Frankly, his father could have gone alone; being a diplomat meant travelling extensively. But Hinata had put her foot down when she stated the whole family was going to remain together and that meant moving together as well. His father had conceded and they packed their bags. Boruto didn't mind the move, and neither did Himawari. But the worrying issue was readjusting their lives to Konoha and a lifestyle they not lived in four years. Not to mention reconnecting with old friends. Sure, Boruto had kept in touch with a few friends; Shikadai, Inojin and Sora to name a few. But communication was so far and in between that it had been months since he last talked to any of them. Almost a year. Even his parents had lost touch with their old friends. His dad had been trying to reach Sasuke for over a year now to no avail. Though this was to be expected; Sasuke was also constantly going abroad on foreign matters, that communication was rare.

Looking back at his seventeen year old sister, he again wondered how she did it. She was so very much like their mother. Sweet, gentle, kind and took everything in stride. She did not even look half as nervous as he was. Yet another thing he both admired and envied her for. How did she keep so calm and collected? She almost reminded him of...Boruto scrunched his face up in a grimace. No. There was no way his sweet, kind, baby sister resembled that...she devil! _Sarada_. From what he remembered, Sakura was such a kind, decent woman and Sasuke was always so reticent, polite. He did not understand how one of their offspring (more like hellspawn) had become so condescending and cold. Sora was nothing like that; on the contrary, Sora must have all the positive qualities because Sarada had all the negative in her. His childhood was full of memories of her patronizing him, mocking him and giving him the cold shoulder. He had developed a natural aversion _to salad_ for Kami's sake simply because her name sounded so much like the damn food!

Boruto was happy going back home and seeing his family and friends again. Sarada Uchiha, however, was the single person he was not looking forward to meeting again at all. In fact if he could never see her again he'd be-

"AHHHHHHLSGKJDF GHJLGIUHLDFJSLIUS OH MY KAMI WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"

"Brother it's ok we're just about to land!"

"HINATA OH KAMI HINATA WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Naruto please let go, I can't feel my arm!"

"Sir please don't leave your seat while the plane is in flight-!"

"I GIVE ZERO DAMNS!"

"Brother sit down!"

"Boruto that's dangerous! Naruto please YOU ARE A DIPLOMAT. HOW HAVE YOU NOT GOTTEN ACCUSTOMED TO FLYING?!"

"Mom calm down please!"

Boruto screamed the whole way down, all while blaming Sarada for his not paying attention when the pilot warned them of the descent. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. He would never be able to eat salad because of her. She was a black smudge on his childhood memories that he would never get rid of. Damn. Damn it all. Damn this plane. Damn this move. Damn the stewardess asking him to calm down. But most of all damn _her!_

"DAMN YOU SARADA!"

"Achoo!"

"Sarada, sweetie, are you catching a cold?"

"Hn."

* * *

**BonBon's Commentary:**

Sakura a nice woman and Sasuke "polite".. Oh Boruto how little you know of the world *pats head*

Anyways this is sort of an "experiment" if you will. I've been on this website for a looooong time but never really posted anything. This just sort popped into my head and I couldn't get it out so I figured "meh why not?"

I'll try to stick to the characters canon personalities as much as possible but chances are that I may stray a bit in OOC territory now and then (Assuming I continue with the story. It really all depends on you guys).

That's it for now. R&amp;R please! It is the lifeblood of my people .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto and this goes for alllll future chapters in this story.

I'll save the commentary for the end. So let's get on with this shiznit *puts on sunglasses*

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, she knew her brother was home. If the shoes that were haphazardly thrown in the entrance hall did not give it away, then the loud sound of heavy rock blasting through ceiling from upstairs definitely announced Sora's presence. Sarada sighed and bent down to remove her own shoes and neatly placed them out of the way along with her brothers. Sakura hated when things were strewn about or disorganized and so was prone to violent outbursts when objects were not in their place. Any other day, Sarada would have left her brother to his fate (it would be his fault really...he knew how mama was, why purposefully anger her?). But she was feeling particularly generous today, and so thought to save Sora from a potentially terrifying experience with their mother.

Sarada began to head up the stairs, passing the door from which the music was coming from, knocking only once to announce her presence before heading into her own room and closing the door behind her. She threw her bag onto the nearby chair, removed her glasses and proceeded to fall face first into her bed. 'What a day,' she thought. She had hoped that Ino would not notice her in the hall of over a hundred students. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself..again. But she had had no choice; Ino's class on molecular cell biology was a requirement in order for her to graduate and that section had been the only one available for the semester. Sarada turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

It's not that she didn't like her godmother. In fact, she loved Ino for being too honest and candid with her when no one else would. The blonde had been one of the few adults not to kiss her ass when she was younger simply because her father was some all-important politician. Sarada valued her opinion and lack of filter when stating her strong opinions. Simply put, her godmother was a badass. Not that Sarada would ever openly admit that to her.

Regardless, she worried. She hated being the center of attention. Ever since she was young, she had felt the pressures of living up to her Uchiha family name and all the adulation that came with it. She had excelled in school, and had always been ahead of the curve in all of her classes. As a consequence, she had little time to make friends. Therefore, it was safe to say that her social skills neede a bit of work. She knew most people thought she was cold-hearted bitch. And she had learned to live with that label; it was easier to be alone, that was a fact. Sakura had attempted to socialize her with other kids her age. This worked to some extent. Sarada HAD made friends regardless of her tacit nature and cold appearance. Inojin, Chouchou, Shikadai to name a few.

'Though the only reason we are friends now was through no effort on my part,' she thought, still looking at the ceiling. 'They just were not scared enough to run away from me at first sight.' She silently chuckled to herself. 'Not like Boruto. It's not that he wasn't scared of me...he was just too stupid to be scared.' Sarada face suddenly scrunched up in annoyance. The blonde boy, son of her parents' best friend Naruto Uzumaki, was an annoyance, plain and simple. Never had she met anyone so clueless or starved for attention as him. She had disliked him on sight. It was one of the rare times that she had been grateful for what she called her resting bitch face. It had kept the blonde at bay for a bit. At least until curiosity for the dark haired little girl had gotten the better of him.

At their first meeting, neither child (7 years old at the time) had been too fond of meeting the other. Their mothers, in their never-ending optimism, had practically forced the two together at a playdate. Sarada had clutched at her mother's skirt while Boruto attempted to peek around Sakura's legs to get a better look at this strange enigma that had taken the form of a human child. At some point, Sarada had had enough of dodging the strange boy and decided to run for it. Boruto, thinking this was a game of some kind, dashed after her laughing. Sarada panicked and ran directly toward her Aunt Ino's flower shop around the corner. Once there, she found herself at a dead end. Boruto had followed her into the alley way and was stalking towards her (you see, he thought this was all a game, and that he was SUPPOSED to catch her. She obviously had a different idea). Sarada panicked and mustering all the strength she could, she pushed Boruto away. This took him by surprise and he fell backwards into a pole leaning against the wall. Unfortunately for her, this pole knocked into a large bucket of water that had been resting on a window sill above them, effectively spilling a gallon of water on the small child.

At this point, one of two things could have happened: one, Boruto could have helped her up, and offered to help dry her off and taken the young girl to her mother; or two, he could have simply started laughing at her, while a small crowd that had gathered, joined in. Needless to say, the latter was what had actually taken place. Sarada was humiliated and she swore she would never, ever be friends with this rude, fool of a boy. And from that moment on, she and Boruto never saw eye to eye, turning everything into a competition between the two, with Sarada besting him most of the time. But four years ago he and his family had moved abroad, and though Sarada would never admit it out loud, she did miss beating him at his own games. She would occasionally spare him a thought, but would quickly forget about him and continue with her life. She was a graduating pre-med student at Konoha University. She had more pressing matters to worry about than a stupid, half-forgotten boy who had humiliated her and talked behind her back for most of her adolescence.

Sarada had been so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the music had stopped playing from her brothers room, and that said brother was now standing over her with a curious look on his face. "Daydreaming are we, big sis?" Sarada quickly sat up and put her glasses back on. "Who's daydreaming? And why don't you ever knock? I could be changing you know."

"One, you must have been daydreaming because I DID knock. And two, I know you weren't changing because you always lock your door when you are going to change," Sora said while walking over to her closet and began to dig for something. "Besides, I'm not such a creep that I would either intentionally or unintentionally perv out on my own sister. That's just plain immoral."

The eldest Uchiha rolled her eyes."Says the guy who has like, what, six girlfriends a year? Why haven't you caught some STD by now? That's the real question."

"To answer your second question," came his muffled reply from somewhere in her closet, "You forget our mom is a class A medic, and STD prevention was at the top of her list when educating us about sex as teenagers." Sarada shuddered. The "talk" had been the most awkward thing for her and embarrassing. "And what if I have six or ten girlfriends a year? I have needs and they offer."

Sarada frowned, "Do you not care about having a serious relationship? Don't tell me you're one of those douchebags that don't respect women, and only cares about one night stands and partying. Because if that's the case, then I rather not be associated with you and hereby sever all blood and familial ties to you." She sat crossed-legged on her bed and leaned against the wall, eyes boring into her brothers back.

Sora finally stopped rummaging through her clothes and turned to look at her with a serious look on his face. "You don't really think that, do you? C'mon Sarada. You know I'm not like that. My relations with these girls is strictly and consensual sex. And school is top priority right now. Or did you forget I aim to follow dad in his footsteps?" Sora raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a grin that reminded her strongly of her fathers, rare as those were. "And I'm not one to take advantage of girls," he went back to her closet, tossing shirts and sweaters aside. "No means no, afterall. You were the first one to teach me that before even mom."

Sarada smiled. Her brother was really her best friend and understood her best out of anyone, aside from her mother. Where she was cold and somewhat distant, he was warm and approachable. Where she was all silence and intelligence, he was noisy and active. Not to say he wasn't smart, but he would frequently find himself asking her help on assignments. They were opposites but found common ground and supported each truly loved her little brother. And she was sure he cared for her in the same way.

"So does that mean that if some guy wants to have just 'strict, consensual sex' with me, that'd be ok right?" she grinned, "After all, he wouldn't be taking advantage of me if I agree…" Sora was looming over her before the words "consensual sex" had left her mouth. The look on his face was the same one her father had given her mother at her sixteenth birthday when Sakura had publicly announced to everybody present that Sarada was now allowed to date and that all eligible young men should "go for it" before it was too late.

Sora was giving her that same look, his jade eyes darkening to a forest green dangerously. "Hell no," he growled, "You may be older but there is no way I'm just gunna let you waltz off with any guy. You're still my sister and you deserve only the best. Any guy who even thinks about just having a one night stand with you is getting his dick chopped off, no questions asked."

"Ugh double standards much?"

"Don't care. I shall protect your virtue, oh dearest sister. Until a worthy man comes along, I'll be your knight in shining armor. Not even Inojin can claim that title. I called dibs."

Sarada burst out laughing, "Okay, okay O Great One! Whatever you say." Sora's scowl shifted into his trademark grin. "Good. I prefer it when you laugh. Otherwise you get all serious and dad-like." Sarada finally stopped giggling and looked her brother in the eyes; still the only guy in her life who could make her laugh like that. Even Inojin could only manage to make her smile at most. Looking at her ransacked closet she finally asked what she had been wanting to know. "So what business exactly so you have with my closet, which you have now violated?"

Sora held up his left hand, in which he held a solid black shirt. "My shirt," he replied as he held it up against his chest, "Going to the gym and this is my favorite workout shirt. Couldn't find it in my room so that just left looking through your closet. Sis, you really need to stop taking my clothes. I have less and less to wear now."

Sarada sat up on her bed and slightly tilted her head to the side. "But guy shirts are so much more comfortable," she stated, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then get your own!"

"It's embarrassing shopping for mens clothes. Plus it's easier to just walk down the hall to your closet."

"How is it that I'm having this argument with you?"

"What do you mean?" She only ever showed Sora this silly and playful side of her; why not have fun with it?

"Isn't this what an older sister would tell her little sister? Like on television? When the younger sister takes the older ones clothes without her permission?"

"Your point being…"

Sora's face was deadpan. "We are so not normal siblings."

"Again, you're point is…?"

Sora shook his head and turned to leave Sarada's room, taking his shirt with him. "I'm leaving now. Tell mom I'll be back in time for dinner." Sarada got up to lock the door behind him. "Sure."

"See you in a bit billboard brow."

"Says the guy with pink hair!"

"Its a recessive trait and you know it!" he yelled back from down the hall.

As Sora walked out the front door pouting and nervously patting his pink (more like magenta) locks, peels of laughter could be heard from his sister's bedroom throughout the Uchiha residence.

(/.)/ ...MEANWHILE AT THE UZUMAKI/HYUGA RESIDENCE... \\(.\\)

Boruto had just finished unpacking the last box of clothing, and with that, he now considered himself officially moved into their new home. Looking around, he gave a self gratifying grin and made his way to his computer, which was currently underneath a pile of socks on his bed. Pushing these away, he flipped it open to check his email. His friends were already aware of his moving back to Konoha and sure enough, there were several emails waiting for him, all inquiring on his whereabouts. Boruto was aware that texting or calling would be a more efficient way of communication, but given that they had literally just moved into the country, phone services were not yet available, with the exception of his father. 'I'll have to get on that tomorrow', he thought while he scrolled through his messages.

Shikadai had not even bothered to send anything beyond a"Let us know your whereabouts. Troublesome."

Chouchou's message was a bit more invested. "Hey! We're all anxiously waiting for your return! Let us know when you get back so we can all go out for dinner, and I _know_ you'll be itching to have some ramen. Not gunna lie...that place has grown on me. So check in, 'kay? Plus I can't wait to see Himawari again!" Boruto laughed. Chouchou was one of the few people that could possibly appreciate good ramen as much as he and his dad did.

He quickly sent Shikadai and Chouchou short responses, letting them know he was back in Konoha at their old house and that they were still unpacking the rest of the home. He wanted to see his old friends more than anything but that possible wouldn't be happening until the coming weekend. And it was still Tuesday. Boruto scrolled down to the last message: it was from Inojin. But before he could begin typing, a _ping _could be heard and he realized his instant messenger had popped up. _Inojin Yamanaka would like to start a chat with you_. He clicked accept.

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Took you long enough. _

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Hello to you too -_-_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Just kidding. Glad you're back. Were you literally just now able to reply to messages?_

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Contrary to popular belief, wifi is not a worldwide thing._

_** Inojin Yamanaka: **__Yet. Those people simply have no imagination._

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Or funds. Have I ever told you can be a dick?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka**__: More than once and I can live with that. _

Boruto smiled in spite of himself. Inojin could be the perfect best friend/ gentleman/ boyfriend/son but he also had a sarcastic and bastard-like side to him that was just hilarious to witness...when you weren't on the receiving end of course.

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Man I missed you. How have you been? How's everyone doing?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**__Same old shit. Except not. It's been 4 years so I guess some stuff changed. But you can figure that out for yourself. You'll get the chance to do so this weekend anyway_

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Why, what's going on this weekend?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ …_._

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _What?!_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _and you call me a dick._

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ …_.ahh shit it's your bday right?! ahaha fuck man sorry. Guess with all the moving it sort of slipped my mind._

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Whatever. _

_** Boruto Uzumaki: **__Sorry. So what's happening? Something tells me your mom's involved. _

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Bullseye. She making this big of a deal of my birthday because you "only turn 22 once". No shit mom, ...So she's throwing this ridiculously large birthday party, supposedly in my honor. She thinks I don't know but she just using this as an excuse to throw a party and get everyone together._

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**__... Um.. I'm sorry…?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Nah. It's not that bad. Now that you're here it'll be a great chance for the old gang to get back together and we're all legal too. Drinks all around!_

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Sweet! This Saturday right?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka: **__Yeah. I'd say to let your parents know but I'm 200% sure mom has already gotten a hold of your dad somehow. She's strangely resourceful. She's already got dad running around getting stuff. _

_** Boruto Uzumaki: **__Alright. I'll definately see you then. Wish it could be sooner, but we're kinda holed up in here until every single thing has been unpacked and found its place. Himawari is helping my parents downstairs right now… I should probably go help too_

_** Inojin Yamanaka: **__ok. I'll let you go now. and I'll let the others know as well. _

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _Please. talk to you later._

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Sure...and Boruto…?_

_** Boruto Uzumaki:**_ _yeah?_

_** Inojin Yamanaka:**_ _Get yourself a damn cellphone. this isn't the freakin 90's when everyone was on the instant messenger fad. _

And with that, Inojin logged off before giving Boruto a chance to respond. "Bastard," Boruto muttered, but logged off as well. Running a hand through his blonde, spiked hair, Boruto made his way out into the hallway towards the front of their home. They had moved back into their old house, so the notion of getting used to a new place did not particularly apply to his family. Regardless, they had been gone for four years, and the sense of familiarity with the place had yet to set in.

The house was still very much what it had been back then. It was Japanese style with wood flooring and tatami mats. The halls were long and wide with sliding doors instead of regular doors with locks. They had a courtyard with a small garden in the center and a pond. The Hyuuga lands were large and consequently, it also had a decent sized dojo where Boruto and his father liked to go train in their martial arts. He knew this was his home and always had been but he still felt a tad uneasy returning to his birthplace. Boruto attributed the feeling to simple nerves. Yes, he was still nervous and anxious about finding his place in Konoha society and even among his friends once again, though deep down he knew he had little to worry about.

He walked to the end of the hall which opened up in their living room. Beyond the living room is where he could hear most of the activity coming from. Picking up a box from the floor beside him, he walked to the kitchen where his family was already unpacking the utensils. His sister was the first to notice him.

"Boruto!" she exclaimed, dish towel in hand, "You came in just in time! We need help unpacking some more of the-"

"Dishes?" he finished, places the box on the table, "Got it." Looking up he saw his mother coming in through the back door from the outside with several sunflowers in her hand. Behind her was his father with what seemed some take out food bags.

"We're back! And guess what? Ramen!" Naruto announced excitedly, "From Ichiraku's! It's been too long, don't you think son?" Boruto did not respond. He was already salivating at the smell of ramen coming from the bags, one could practically see the stars in his eyes. Hinata sighed dejectedly. "And here I thought I might cook tonight to celebrate our return."

"Ah don't make that face mom. We'll do that later this week when we're all more settled in," Himawari said as she put another plate away in the cupboard, "But you know nothing comes in between brother, dad and their ramen."

"Unfortunately. Sometimes I feel like I not only married your father, but Ichiraku's as well," Hinata stated while shaking her head. "But I guess that makes him unique."

"Aww I love you too Hinata," Naruto said snuggling his face into her hair.

"Ugh can you guys not?"

"But don't you think that's adorable brother?"

Boruto scrunched up his face. "As long as they do it on their own time. I don't need anybody else to bear witness to that."

Hinata managed to push her adoring husband off of her and looked at her eldest child. "You know, Boruto...Someday you're going to find someone and you will be just as sappy as your father."

"Or worse." Himawari added, giggling.

"I highly doubt that."

Naruto patted his son on the back. "Just you wait, son. Just you wait."

Boruto grimaced and shook his father off. "Whatever. I've got better things to do right now. Like school." Hinata perked up at this. "Speaking of which..Did you already submit your transfer papers to the university?"

"Yeah. Luckily for me all of my classes were accepted. I'll be able to finish on time. Should be starting next week."

Naruto frowned slightly. "That's halfway through the semester. You sure you ok with that? Won't you be behind?"

"Don't worry dad. Boruto may not be top of his class but he's willful and determined. Right brother?"

"I don't know whether you're praising or making fun of me baby sis," Boruto pouted, "But she's got a point. I'll be in classes with Shikadai. I'm sure he'll lend me some notes. Assuming he doesn't think it's too 'troublesome'. I'll ask when I see him this weekend."

Naruto gave a satisfied smiled, "Alright then. Speaking of this weekend...You all know about Inojin's birthday party?" Boruto nodded. "Yeah. Inojin himself just told me about it. Apparently Aunt Ino is going all out with this."

"I bet she is. Ino is one for parties and extravagance," Hinata agreed. "But her flair is one I've always admired." Himawari was practically bouncing with excitement. "Ohhhh! I love parties! And I haven't seen everybody in so long. Do you think they'll all be there? Chouchou, Shikadai, Uncle Kiba and Shino…" She gazed off happily while Boruto smiled. His sister was so easily pleased. "But do you know who I'm most excited to see out of everyone? It's gotta be the Uchihas. Sakura, Sasuke, Sora...especially Sarada. I wonder how she's doing?"

As soon as the she-devils name was uttered, Boruto froze. Oh _shit_. How could he have forgotten such an obvious thing. Inojin had said that _everyone _was going to that party. And that included Evil Incarnate. It must. That's why the bastard was so dismissive when he told Boruto. He knew their history and how much they hated each other. He could almost see Inojin's smug grin. _That bastard._

"Oh cute little Sarada!" his mother practically squealed in delight. Disgusting. "I hear she's a pre-med major. Intelligent just like Sakura. And Sora as well. It'll be great to see them again."

Himawari readily agreed. "You know, I never understood why you and Sarada never got along. She's just about one of the most awesome people out there."

Boruto gave her an incredulous look. "You've gotta be kidding me. She's evil incarnate. You know she's the reason for my aversion to salad right?" Naruto chuckled, "You two remind me of Sasuke and myself in our youth. Just give it a chance. You might actually turn out to like each other if you would both just give your feud a rest."

"Fat chance." Boruto replied. He had enough of this. "I'm going to take a shower. Save some ramen for me."

"Nothing guaranteed, son."

Boruto made his way back down the hall. How could he have not realized it? There was no way she wasn't going to be there. Knowing Ino's stubborn streak, she would make sure half of Konoha would be at the party. What if she was there? Ignoring her would be the best course of action. But then again..Maybe She-Devil wouldn't go. Maybe she has other plans. Studying. Working. Concocting poisons in her Lair of Doom.

He sighed. He was panicking way too much over this. Boruto closed the bathroom door behind him and turned on the water while he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He figured he'd just wait until Saturday. Like most of his problems, he'd just deal with them a they came. It's worked thus far, this would be the same, he hoped.

But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was about to change. And Boruto wasn't sure whether he was ready for change yet.

* * *

**BonBon's Commentary**

So yeah. I feel like a piece of poop. I had meant for Boruto and Sarada to meet in this chapter buuuuuuttt..plot progression ya know? I need to introduce characters, feelings, motives, places, all that good stuff. Admittedly I am a bit disappointed with the ending. I had naughty thoughts on whether I should go into *ahem* descriptive details on Boruto showering (I know I'm perving out but meh) but I figured there'd be a time and place for this in later chapters.

I feel like I'm having a hard time grasping Himawari's character though. Maybe I just need to work on developing her character a bit more. This will happen regardless. Because I've got plans for her. Just might take a while to get there.

I personally love the Sora/Sarada interaction (it was my fav to write). Their relationship as brother/sister will be pivotal in later chapters and the development of the story. I want them to be close as possible for a number of reasons: 1) given Sasukes history with Itachi, I'm sure Sasuke would have had thing or two to say on treasuring your siblings 2) I need a foil for Sarada but who is not completely her opposite. You'll see this later; and 3) there is a desperate need for pink haired Uchiha male oh mah gahd.

Also I am honestly surprised at the follows/favorites/reviews for this and my other stories. So thank you to all who did that! I appreciate it so much,I really do. If you ever have any questions feel free to PM me or ask or whatever. I'd be more than happy to answer. So thank you to everyone who has been showing support. Bless your beautiful souls (or lack thereof). :)

Next chapter: Yay Sasuke/Sakura interaction! Sarada and Boruto meet. Will sparks fly? Possibly. But not in the way you may be thinking ;)

'Til next week!


	3. Author's Note

**_Author's Announcement_**

Just a brief announcement.

I had meant to post one or two Christmas-themed one-shots but that fell threw quick. My family kind of had last minute plans to travel and so as a result I haven't had time to finish writing anything. So I deeply apologize. But I know there's a bunch of amazing Naruto Christmas fanfics out there to read :)

As far as updating this story (Salad For the Young Man's Soul), I am about a third of the way done with the chapter. Expect a chapter next week before New Year's. But I do promise a satisfying chapter. And for any of you who are following my other story (The Nymph and the Flame)..that one probably won't be posted until after New Year's. I have the outline of the chapter already...just need to actually start typing lol

That's about it :D Happy holidays to all! Be safe and be happy!

**-TheBonBon**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine...blah, blah, blah...belong to Kishimoto….blah, blah, blah

Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter! Thanks in advance!

Let's get to the good stuff!

* * *

They were early. Too early. Yet his mother and sister had absolutely insisted in arriving at Ino's home at least an hour before the appointed time. His mother had wanted to arrive earlier than expected in order to help Ino and Sai with the decorations. Himawari, always willing to lend a hand, had seconded the idea and now here they were, forty minutes and bowl of potato salad later. Upon arrival at the residence, Boruto had been quick to greet Ino and Sai, then proceeded to the backyard where Inojin could be found hanging up streamers and mumbling something about age inappropriate decorations.

"Hey bastard!" Inojin stopped and whipped his head around, mouth open and ready to deliver an insult when he realized that it was none other than his best friend. "Oh it's just you dickless," he grinned, stepping down from the chair he was standing on. Boruto scowled at the nickname, but then broke into a smirk as he caught Inojin by the neck and into a chokehold. "Ya know, just for today, I'll let that slide because I strangely missed your pale face." In response, Inojin grabbed Boruto's arm and swung him over his shoulder, making him land flat on his back in surprise. "How sweet of you to say so," Inojin replied looking down at his friend. Both boys glared at each other before breaking out in laughter. Inojin offered his hand and Boruto took it, dusting off his jeans and finally took in Inojin's appearance.

He hadn't seen Inojin in four years, since they had graduated high school. And he didn't look much different. Save for the fact that, yeah, he was a bit taller than him, and yeah, he wasn't _that _pale anymore, and now he had that-

"Ponytail?! You grew out a fucking _ponytail?!_" Boruto laughed while pointing at the back of Inojin's head. "Is this some phase or what?" Inojin raised his eyebrow, and gave him a condescending look and for a brief second, Boruto saw Ino's face instead of Inojin. _Genetics._

"Fuck you. The ponytail just kind of happened ok? And you know what? I like it. Shits been helpful in getting dates," Ino replied haughtily, "Don't know what it is about long hair that girls like…"

Boruto shrugged. "Girls are strange. Twenty-two years old and I have no clue as to what they even are." Inojin nodded in agreement then decided to change the subject. "So you got here early. Couldn't wait to be reunited or what?"

"Nah. Mom wanted to come help your mom with preparations. Something about being helpful and us being here as a surprise to everyone else who starts arriving. Guess our coming back isn't as common knowledge as I thought…"

"Well the Nara's know and the Akimichi's as well. Honestly, it's just the Uchiha's who are completely in the dark, but seeing as your dad is best friends with them, I think thats gunna be the biggest surprise of all."

Boruto was about reply when he remembered how Inojin had so conveniently forgotten to tell him that She-devil might make an appearance. He turned a steely gaze onto his best friend. "Speaking of which, you bastard..Didn't you think it important to tell me that the She-devil might come?" Inojin sighed, and turned to resume hanging the red streamers from the back porch. "I just didn't think it mattered. Seriously dude, how long have you two been at it? Don't you think its time to let shit go?"

Boruto glared at Inojn's back and crossed his arms before declaring obstinately, "No. No way in hell. My childhood was torment with her! I just imagine her being nice because she isn't nice! It's not in her nature at all! There's no way we'll ever get along. Too much bad blood between us."

Inojin turned and thrust out a roll of streamers towards Boruto. "Look, just try ok? She's not evil or a devil. Seriously just take the time and have the patience to know her and she's a really cool person." Boruto took the streamers and made his way to the opposite side of the porch.

"Looks like she's brainwashed you already," Boruto replied jokingly. At not getting a response, he turned around only to be met with pair of serious pale green eyes. He took an involuntary step back in surprise. "Whoa what's with the look?"

"Boruto, seriously man, just dn't fuck this up ok?"

"Fuck what up? What's your deal all of a sudden?" Boruto said defensively. What was his problem?

Inojin sighed once more,all seriousness gone. "Just don't bring your personal feelings to the party. Be civil to Sarada, if you can't be nice."

"I will if she-"

"Boruto." Inojin warned, his voice gone from pleasant to chilly in a matter of nanoseconds. "I'm not forcing you to like each other, just please respect her. I grew up with Sarada and we were practically raised together. I don't want her to be upset at something stupid you may say or do, because let's face it, you're one of the most clueless idiots I've met."

Boruto stared at Inojin's face. He hadn't seen Inojin this earnest about something in a long time. And he was so adamant in him and Sarada getting along. And the way he talked about her. He knew Inojin and Sarada close due to their upbringing, but his friend pleas betrayed something else. Why?

Boruto's eyes widened in a sudden grasp of understanding. "Hey, don't tell me you actually have a thing-"

At that moment, Himawari as well as his parents, Ino and Sai decided to make their appearance. His sister grinned jovially at her brother and then excitedly hugged the paler male. "Inojin!" she exclaimed, "Happy birthday!" She let go and tilted her head back slightly, blue eyes widening in surprise. "You grew taller, even a bit more than Boruto."

Inojin patted her head affectionately. "Thanks! And I guess, but your brother shouldn't be used as comparison, considering he hasn't grown in the last four years you've all been gone."

"Hey!"

"Well isn't this just great," Ino said excitedly while clapping her hands together, "Our families will all be reunited again. And your kids are growing into such fine people! Himawari is blossoming into a beautiful young woman and Boruto is such a strapping young man."

"Thanks Aunt Ino," Himawari blushed, while looking shyly at the ground. Boruto scratched the bag of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah thanks!"

Naruto nodded proudly. "Well Hinata and I were quite the lookers in our youth. It's only natural our kids will take after us."

"Naruto.."

Ino smiled stiffly. "Well, I think we can all agree that my son is quite the looker himself. Inojin is quite the ladies man, you know. Got his charm from myself no doubt, winner of the Miss Konoha beauty pageant five times in a row. And he achieved his creative talent for art and music from Sai."

"Please don't drag me into this, dear."

"Of course Inojin is handsome as well," Hinata commented pleasantly, in an attempt to keep the peace between her competitive husband and friend. But Naruto would have none of that.

"Well Boruto has placed in the top five at the national league for judo out of one hundred participants. Not to mention the numerous awards and recognition received for debate."

"Dammit old man, no one cares!"

"Inojin has his artwork featured at the art gallery and has been recognized as one of the cities most gifted students by the mayor as well."

"They really don't need to know that mom..."

But the boys pleas fell on deaf ears. As the parents continued their boasting, said boys in question slipped away back into the house to finish the preparations for the party before the other guests began to arrive. Boruto still had an inkling as to the reason for Inojin's behavior with regards to Sarada, but decided not to question his friend. He could be wrong, and if he was, then he'd be opening an entire can of worms. Instead he decided to lock the bit of information away in the deep recesses of his mind and instead put his hands to work tying balloons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarada dug through her closet even further. Oh how she wished she could just take one of Sora's shirt and call it an outfit. But her mother would complain about her lack of femininity and her father would send her straight back upstairs to change. Therefore, in order to avoid unnecessary arguments and wasting time, Sarada settled on a dark blue, waist high pencil skirt that ended just above her knees, and an elbow length, black fitted shirt that was neatly tucked into her skirt. After putting on a pair of simple black slip-ons and pulling her silky black hair into a high ponytail, Sarada grabbed her her small purse and made her way downstairs where her family was already waiting for her. "Ok I'm ready!" she called out upon entering the foyer.

At her announcement, her mother glanced over, gave her a satisfied smile, a nod of approval and declared, "Alright that's all of us. Sora careful when carrying that bundt cake! Sarada, sweetie can you hold the door open for your brother? Sasuke! We're ready, let's go! You have the car keys, right?" Her mother was a bit more than flustered, but Sarada knew that Sakura was simply excited to have all of her childhood friends together once more after such a long time, Though she couldn't say the same for her father. Sasuke appeared from the beyond the kitchen, lazily twirling the keys on his finger, one eyebrow raised toward his wife. Unlike her mother, her father could not be less enthusiastic about the prospect of any kind of social gathering, whether it was friends, business or foreign diplomats. Yet the man loved his wife, and he would go through hell for her; even if that hell involved making small talk and socializing.

Sasuke leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he stared at his wife while she fussed with her appearance in the hallway mirror. "What's up with you? You look fine." he commented nonchalantly. "Weren't you in a hurry to leave anyways? C'mon. Let's go make petty talk, and give false compliments so we can get back early." Sakura gave his reflection in the mirror a sharp look as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. "And why, pray tell, would we even want to come back early? It's not like we work tomorrow anyway."

At this, Sasuke moved to stand behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, though not low enough for his children not to hear, "You know damn well why I want to come back early." Sakura's response was to go beet red and shoo him away as she hurried out the door. Sasuke smirked, then looked at his son and daughter who were both trying to suppress a gag reflex. "And what's wrong with you two?" his voice having become steely and cold all at once. Sora was the first to respond.

"Dad, we don't need to know about anything that happens between you and mom in the bedroom. It's gross." Sora grimaced and shuddered, "Aren't you two, like old, or something?" Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows, "Oh? And here I thought my two brats were mature enough to handle the fact that their parents still have _very _hot, _enthusiastic_, and _loud _sex almost every other-"

"Oh for the love of Kami stop!" Sora groaned as he practically ran out the house with the cake in his arms, "That is not an image I want in my head!"

Sarada snickered at this, which brought the attention of her father on his eldest offspring. "What? Don't you have something to add to your brother's comment?"

"None whatsoever."

"How old is he anyway? Sixteen?" he asked wistfully as he draped an arm over his daughter, looking out the door as his wife and son packed the food into the family car.

"He's twenty."

"You don't say…"

"_Dad_."

"I'm joking. Sort of. You now I like poking fun at your brother. He reminds me so much of your mother. In appearance and behavior as well."

"I know. Though when he gets serious or overprotective, he gets the same murderous aura you get. Even mom's death glare can't match it. "

At this, Sasuke looked at his only daughter in curiosity, "And why would Sora get overprotective?"

Sarada shrugged. "I suppose it only happens when boys attempt to make a move on me or something. I really couldn't care less."

Sasuke suddenly gave a strained smile, "Really…?" His hand on her shoulder suddenly tightened. "Well in that case, Sora is doing a fine job." Sarada sighed. Seriously, men could be so immature and banal. As if she couldn't take care of herself. Though if there was something she knew, it was never to get in the way of her papa and brother when they were in one of "those  
moods". She preferred just to wait it out, like her mama suggested,

An impatient honk from the car interrupted her thoughts. Sora was sitting in the driver's seat, with her mother in the passenger side gesturing for them to get in the car. Sasuke gave a tired sigh and he suddenly looked ten years older than his actual age of forty-three. "Well, the sooner we go, the sooner we get to come back home I guess." Sarada nodded and followed after her father, closing and locking the door behind her, and proceeded to make her way down the long driveway. As she got in the backseat, her father was already kicking her brother out of the drivers side.

"Come on Dad just this once? I've had my license for three years now! And not once have you let me drive!"

"Not the Bentley you brat. This car is mine. You can drive a Bentley when you have saved enough money to buy one, pay the insurance, and gas. Until then you will be satisfied with the Honda."

"Old man…"

"Not another word out of you pinky."

"SASUKE!"

"Not you, Sakura. I love your pink hair. It's our son that is an anomaly. You think we should call the Discovery Channel? They might pay us to do a documentary on him." Mirth could be heard creeping on the edge of Sasuke's voice, his impassive face betraying no emotion; the perfect poker face.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Just you wait old man. When you can no longer work, and depend on me for survival, I'm gonna stick you in a home-"

"Sora!"

"But mom! It isn't fair...you two made me this way!"

"Ah and what a night that was! You remember Sakura? You bought that cute little lingerie that made your-"

"OH KAMI PLEASE NO! STOP!"

"SASUKE WILL YOU KEEP QUIET!"

"Sis back me up here!"

But Sarada was too busy holding her laughter in. Her family may be the very image of respectability and dignity in public, but behind doors they were a dysfunctional bunch of pervy idiots. And she didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**BonBon's Commentary:**

Gunna stop here..I know I said I was gunna have Boruto and Sarada meet but I haven't quite worked out that very important scene yet...I mean..I HAVE. It's just that's it has been changing and shifting nonstop.

Anyways, please read and review...it is motivates me, believe it or not, to write better and more often. At least I'll try. I know I'm a filthy piece of poop for waiting so long to update its just that I havent had the damn time to type and update. After school started again I've been busy as hell. I'm in my last semester at college plus graduation stuff on top of getting good grades and graduate school applications...and family demands of my times as well as balancing time with my friends and boyfriend...Just know I am trying my hardest .

Until the next chapter (which will probably be a bit short but impactful).

XOXO

TheBonBon


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the story. **

**I am soooo sorry for the late update but here it is! Please read my note at the end. Thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway with a loud crunch as the gravel was crushed beneath the tires. Sarada looked up from her book on human anatomy and her stomach gave a great big lurch. There was a very likely possibility that everyone would be at the party already. And by everyone that meant _everyone_. Even a certain blonde haired boy she had not seen in years and was not to keen on greeting again. Sora, on the other hand, was more than enthusiastic.

"Sweet, we're here! Time to make Shikadai pay for that nasty defeat at shogi last time…" He punched his fist into the air as he stepped out of the car. Sakura was already opening the trunk and getting out some lawn chairs as she addressed her son. "As long as you keep it friendly. Accept defeat when it comes to you gracefully. It's just a game. I remember last time we practically had to hold you back from beating Shikadai into a pulp..." Sora shrugged and began walking up the front steps to the Yamanaka household. Sarada followed her parents and brother into the home, her arms laden with food that her face was barely visible. Why did her mother always insist on making so much food?

As soon as they stepped into the foyer they were greeted by what seemed like a gaggle of loud geese. There was even some shrieking involved. Sarada glanced sideways at her father and grinned at the look on his face. Sasuke was grinning forcibly, his arms crossed in front of him as person after person went up to greet him, Sasuke just nodded stiffly muttering small greetings every now and then. If this had been any other social function that her father had to attend, Sarada knew his facade would be flawless. He would greet diplomats from other countries, shake their hands amicably, then maybe invite them for a drink. But Sarada knew her papa. And consequently, she knew that despite her father being dignified and professional and engaging at this functions, there was still a layer of coldness to him. Put simply, her father was cutthroat. Those parties he attended, were after all, political parties. Where connections could be made, alliances formed but most of all underlying threats ran rampant. Sasuke was no different. He was good at his job and he did it well. Sasuke would make it very clear that he could destroy anyone who dared threaten his country. And he would do it with a smile.

But here, Sarada knew that though her father looked more than grumpy, that it was genuine. He wasn't trying to put on a show. He was being himself. His grumpy self. And no one here minded because he was surrounded by trusted companions who knew him. Sarada smiled yet again and proceeded into the kitchen to set down the food. Her aunt Ino and mother were already catching up on the latest gossip while aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji were talking to Uncle Sai about the latest art exhibit they saw a couple of days ago. Her father had engaged in a deep discussion with Shikamaru about the strained truce recently established in the south. Everyone just seemed to fit naturally with one another. It was like being home.

Sarada proceeded to the back of the house and out into the back porch in search of her brother and best friend did not have to look long. Sora was already shouting curses at Shikadai from table that was set up under a large banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY INOJIN!

"You fucking CHEATED!" Sora was bellowing while pointing an accusatory finger at Shikadai who merely gave his agitated opponent a lazy grin. The shogi board was laying upside down on the grass below them, the twenty wedge-shaped board pieces lay scattered around the table legs. Shikadai leaned back in his chair and yawned loudly. "So annoying. If you're gunna be this loud every time you lose then I refuse to play against you."

"Whaddaya mean 'everytime I lose' you cheat?! I've merely been on an unlucky streak!"

"For the last seven years?"

"Shut up you pineapple head shaped bastard."

"So annoying…"

Sora scoffed and turned toward Sarada who was making her way to the two young men. "Hey Shika! Long time no see" she greeted the older of the two males. Shikadai nodded in her direction, "Hey! Haven't seen you around campus. Been keeping busy I bet. Tsunade's been on your ass?"

Sarada sighed, "I was light maybe twice in the whole semester but she makes such a big deal about it. Whatever. Must not be so bad...I'm still her top student." Sarada grinned at Shikadai who grinned back cockily, "Yeah, yeah well as long as you stay in your field of medicine and biology, Uchiha. Remember, strategy and psychology are my areas to shine." Sarada laughed. SHikadai was not one to try (much to his mother's annoyance), but every now and then he would allow himself the pleasure of feeling that fire of competition against someone he considered an intellectual equal.

Sarada glanced at her brother. "So you lost again huh? Geez Sora when are you going to learn that shogi just isn't for you? Stick to the martial arts little brother." She reached up and playfully tugged on one of Sora's pink locks that had escaped the hair tie securing his shoulder length hair behind his neck. "Yeah,yeah." Sora grumbled. Sarada was about to say something when a pair of hands covered her eyesight. She felt breathing on the back of her neck and the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. She already knew to whom those hands belonged to without missing a beat.

"Inojin your scent gives you away. There's no way you can surprise me." There was a disappointed groan and at once the hands were lifted away from her turned to look at her best friend.

No matter how many times she saw Inojin, Sarada could never quite get over the fact that her best friend was, well, beautiful. There was no way Sarada could call him hot, or handsome or good looking because none of those words could accurately explain Inojin physical attractiveness. Inojin was just _pretty_. Like his mother but in a non-effeminate way, if that was even a thing, Sarada thought. Inojin's straw-yellow hair fell from his ponytail, strands that had escaped the hair tie framed his face and his kind turquoise eyes. Eyes that looked at Sarada with joy.

Sarada hugged Inojin and give him an extra tight squeeze for good measure. Inojin hugged her back tightly then pulled away laughing. Sarada gave him a light slap on the arm "Look at you Mr. Twenty Three year old. What does it feel to be an old fart?" Inojin shrugged and grinned at Sarada. "Well my bones ache, and my bowel movements are unpredictable, so not too shabby!"

Sarada grinned and looked Inojin up and down. "Well, well. I'm telling you, the girls are lining up at the door for you. You can have your pick of any good girl...and yet you remain single. Curious. You're not batting for the other team are you?" She added playfully. Inojin frowned slightly. "Yeah well, I guess the right girl hasn't really been accessible for me. Yet." He shrugged while glancing sideways at her as she walked away from him towards the citrus tree in the farthest corner of the yard.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, both Shikadai and Sora had been watching their interaction with renewed interest. There was something in the way Inojin looked at Sarada, and that hug that lasted a little longer each time is was given. Not to mention the hand that had somehow found its way to the small of Sarada's back and gently supported her as she climbed the small stool to pick an orange from the tree. Shikadai, like his father and grandfather before him, had an IQ over 170 and had figured out what happened long ago. But even Sora could read the situation like a book.

Inojin had a _thing_ for Sarada. And Sarada, despite all her intelligence, she had no clue.

* * *

**TheBonBon's Commentary:**

So It's been a VEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY long time. I apologize. Got a fulltime job right out of college. Got into a serious relationship with an amazing guy. Had some health issues I've had to deal with (im better now, its all good) And I'm looking to move out of my parents so I'm a little busy. My other story The Nymph and The Flame is currently on hiatus. I really want to finish this one.

**Chapters will probably be shorter but, hopefully, more frequent. **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys don't know how much it means to me to get feedback. Keep readin' and reviewin'! And feel free to message me whenever. I love responding :)


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys. I finished this at work. I shouldn't even be doing this while on the clock but honestly, it's been so slow and I rather use my down time doing something productive and valued than watching cat videos on youtube (they're cute and make time go by fast!). This chapter is short, sweet and to the point!**

**Anyway, read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Boruto closed the door to the garage behind him. He had left the party temporarily in order to retrieve some tape from the garage, since one of the banners kept falling from its place. Taking the roll of tape and tossing it playfully up in the air, Boruto made his way back to the party going on in the backyard. Turning the corner he caught sight of vibrant pink hair and instantly let the tape fall to the floor. _Pink hair equals Aunt Sakura and Aunt Sakura equals Sasuke, and Sasuke plus Sakura equals children which equals Sora which can only lead to the conclusion that she's here too! _Boruto's mind began to race as he reached the inevitable conclusion (simplistic as his logic was) that his self-proclaimed nemesis, Sarada, was also here. Somewhere, waiting to jump out from nowhere only to torment him and emasculate him for sure.

Boruto's eyes frantically started searching the slowly growing crowd of people in the back yard. Where was she? If he spotted her first, there was a chance that he could avoid her and get the hell out of there before anyone noticed he had disappeared. But before he could even make a move, who else but Sora and Shikamaru approached him.

"Dude! How's it hangin'? Long time no see," Sora walked up to Boruto as Shikamaru lazily walked up afterwards. Boruto turned away from the party to look at his old friend. Needless to say Sora was as sociable and cheerful as he always had been. Boruto was a couple of years older than the pink haired male, but he got along so well with Sora that the minor age difference was virtually nonexistent and they treated each other as equals. Boruto gave his friend a friendly hug.

"Yeah... Just been traveling with my old man. Going here and there. It's good to be back home though," Boruto replied, "Traveling is nice and all but it's even better being able to settle down somewhere permanently." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Settle down? What are you, thirty-something years old? You sound like you're ready to start a family already. Where's the wife then?"

Sora let out a laugh as Boruto turned beet red and shook his head furiously. He would've forgotten about his Sarada 'problem' completely if it was not for the fact that at that precise moment, Sora happened to look over Boruto's shoulder and started to wave somebody over.

"Hey guys come join us! Sis, look who's here!" Sora began to point at the back of Boruto's head. Boruto instantly froze up while at the same time his stomach churned in disgust. This was the _last _person he wanted to see and he preferred it that way. The last several years were near bliss for him since he had not had to deal with Sarada. But in that next moment everything would change. He braced himself and turned around to greet his childhood nemesis.

And his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarada began to peel the orange in her hand as Inojin began to talk to her animatedly about an upcoming gala at the Konoha Art Museum. Sarada was about to comment on an interesting piece she had recently seen there when she cut a flash of yellow from the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed into slits. The was only one person who had that bright annoying yellow hair besides Naruto; his idiot son, Boruto.

Inojin must have noticed the change in her demeanor because he instantly stopped talking and followed her glare across the yard to where they rested on the back of Boruto's head. Inojin sighed and scratched the back of his head before addressing Sarada once more.

"Look, Boruto isn't a bad guy. I wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't. And of course he was gunna be here! None of us have seen him in four years," Inojin began to explain, "just bury the hatchet, yeah? You guys both hang out in the same circles with the same people. You're not that different."

Sarada tore her eyes away from Boruto figure and looked into Inojin's turquoise orbs. She did not _hate _Boruto exactly, but she did find him immature, and annoying and definitely unrefined. How somebody like that was born of Hinata Hyuuga was beyond her. But she figured she would at least be civil. She would try to be...less annoyed. Sarada owed Inojin that much. And what did she have to lose? It's not like she would be seeing Boruto on a constant basis anyway right?

"Fine. I'll bury the hatchet. But only if he buries his," she said giving a little pout. Inojin beamed and pulled her up.

"Great! Let's go greet him right now!"

"Wai-!"But before she could even finish protesting, Sarada found herself being led to the one guy she disliked more than anything in the world. She could already her brother waving them over, Shikamaru had a smug look on his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Boruto slowly turned around. Sarada's eyes widened in surprise. Her heart was still beating rapidly, except now it beat with an exhilarated, almost light hearted feeling. And _oh my kami was she blushing? _She did not understand the physical reaction her body was having but there was one thing Sarada knew for sure: Boruto had _definitely _grown up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boruto quickly gained his composure but the slip was not missed by Shikamaru who continued to smirk knowingly. The yellow haired male could not help but stare at Sarada. To say she had grown out of her teenage awkwardness was an understatement; it was more like she blossomed fiercely and bravely for the world to see. He knew that Sakura and Sasuke were easily the most attractive people in Konoha, and Sora was constantly being hit up by girls for his good looks. But Boruto never imagined Sarada could be so beautiful. The last time he saw her, they were both seventeen and in high school. Sarada always wore large glasses, baggy guy shirts and jeans and he hair was a lot shorter then and always pulled back into a messy, unkempt bun. She was never the most gorgeous girl at school, but she definitely was the smartest and that's all Boruto knew her for.. That and being a condescending menace in his life.

But looking at her now, he did not understand why he never saw it before; her hair was longer now, black and and a shiny gleam to it that contrasted perfectly with her alabaster skin. Her eyes were the same, but maybe kinder than when he last saw himself reflected in them. He allowed his gaze to travel to her pink lips and the curve where her neck met her shoulder. He almost allowed himself to imagine what he would do with those lips when he mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? These weird thoughts… there's no way. He had not even uttered a word to her but she was already having this sort of effect on him.

However, he never would have imagined that Sarada was having similar thoughts about Boruto herself. He was taller. Much taller. And his skin had a warm sun kissed glow to it, the perfect opposite her own complexion, most likely the result of constant travel and sporty outdoor activities she knew he liked to engage in. His hair was messy and spiked out giving him an unruly and messy look that seemed to fit in well with his rowdy and loud persona. And, dare she say it, he was _toned. _No doubt, thanks to his active lifestyle. His blue eyes still had a mischievous twinkle in them that she would have previously found annoying but now she thought it was almost endearing. What was happening? Did she actually feel physically attracted to this idiot?

Sarada and Boruto continued to stare at eachother until Inojin decided to break the silence. "Sooooo, long time no see huh guys?" He chuckled nervously. Finally after neither Boruto nor Sarada said anything, Inojin cried out, exasperated, "Arrgh, ok. This is how things are gunna go down. Sarada, Boruto. You are both my best friends. I want you both to get along. You have to. I want all three of us to be able to hang out together without me worrying that one of you is going to the punch the other one. So from now on, get along!"

At this both Sarada and Boruto turned their heads sharply towards Inojin, glaring daggers. Inojin took a step up. "Ok, ok. Maybe not get along. Yet. But definitely tolerate each other and make an effort. OK? That sounds doable right?"

Both friends took a moment to look at each other and came to an agreement. "Fine," Sarada stated (Boruto felt a chill go up his spine when she spoke. _Even her voice is making me feel fucking weird!_), and she stuck out her hand toward Boruto, "Truce. For Inojin."

Boruto hesitated and stared at her hand. A truce? With someone he's basically antagonized his whole life. And now this same person was making his heart beat erratically. He looked at Inojin again who grinned reassuringly. Boruto sighed but grasped Sarada's hand and shook it. _How tiny_, he thought, _Her hands are so soft and small._Blue eyes meet black as they gave each other firm handshake. They let go of each other's hands and Boruto turned to walk away.

"Hey where are you headed?" Sora called out. Boruto kept walking as he replied, "Going for a walk before we cut the cake. Be back in a bit." Sarada crossed her arms staring after Boruto. What was his problem? Was he so immature that he could not bare the sight of her? At that precise moment Inojin lights patted her shoulder, "He'll be right back. He's just being a baby. Needs some time to cool his head is all. And by the way," he looked down at her fondly as Sora and Shikamaru turned away to speak with Ino, "I know it might be asking a lot of you to get along but thank you for at least giving him a chance." Sarada simply nodded and then, "Yeah well I figured we can't go on like this forever. I'll behave if he does. And we'll go from there." Inojin gave small smile and gently pulled her away with him and Sarada followed.

Boruto continues to make his way down the driveway and across the street to the park with the the old wooden playground that no decent parent allowed their child to play on anymore. There more he thought about it that more Boruto could not deny it. His sweaty palms and fluttery heart made things clear; he was very much attracted to his arch nemesis.

However, Boruto also knew that if he was attracted to Sarada, Inojin was most certainly infatuated. Boruto could tell right away, the way Inojin looked at Sarada and was in physical proximity of her and engaged her conversation.

Boruto looked at the sky. No matter. Inojin could do whatever he liked and date Sarada. Boruto wouldn't get in the way. After all he pretty much spent a good chunk of his life despising the girl. He knew she would rather drop dead than even consider going out with him. Not that he would ask, of course.

With his mind made up to keep away from Inojin and Sarada, Boruto turned around and made his way back to the Yamanaka household, Sarada's pouty lips and big onyx eyes on his mind the whole way.

* * *

**TheBonBon's Commentary:**

**Oh gad. I hope this wasn't shitty. Sorry! I'm trying really hard to keep updating. This is the longest time I've ever stuck with a story so I'm super excited about it lol**

**Next chapter I'm gunna be making Sarada and Boruto interact a lot more. As you can tell, Boruto is pretty much taken with Sarada and will be singing a different tune about her real soon ;) Sarada on the other hand, might need a bit more convincing.. and Inojin isn't making it any easier. Stay tunes! Read and Review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All!

It's been a while hasn't it. I apologize deeply for taking so long in between updates. Honestly, life has got me real busy. I'm currently a full-time graduate student and also working full time with a small part-time job on the side in order to make ends meet. Needless to say, I got a lot on my plate.

Just wanted to take the time to remind you all that **_I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY._** Believe it or not I am slowly but surely working on the next chapter. It's just taking longer than I would like.

So thank you for those of you who are still here with me and again I am sorry. I am going to be taking a week long break form work and school next week and so with more free time on my hands I might just be able to finish and publish the next chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to make it a long and juicy one ;)

As always, much love 3

~TheBonBon


End file.
